


【贺红】足

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: ooc警告，这里的贺天有点足控，有缘再写后续
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【贺红】足

一身笔直的西装踏入这充满烟火气息的摊子前显得很格格不入，贺天那辆黑色迈巴赫他让司机停在巷子口。

黑头发往后梳，抹了些许发蜡，很有型，颇有贺呈的模样，叼着一根烟，随意地找个张塑料椅坐下，西装绷出精壮的脊背，翘着腿，散发着一股精英气质，摊子的老板愣了一下，看着这人气质不凡，礼貌问：“小哥，要吃点什么？”

贺天抬起眸子往上头的招牌扫去，开口：“我要个米线吧。”

老板麻溜到摊后煮米线，摊子人很少，因为还没到真正吃宵夜的时间，一个大爷坐在那儿嗦米线，贺天咬了下过滤嘴，无聊地四散看着。

放着精致的西餐不吃，专跑来这里吃一碗米线，贺天无非就是想回味回味读书那时候的味道，不过工作之后确实很久没到这种小摊子吃过了。

“你的米线来了！”老板端了一碗热乎乎的米线，上面撒着葱花，汤水浮着一层亮晶晶的油脂冒着雾气，顿时食欲大开，贺天熄掉烟，拿着筷子夹起米线吃起来，雾腾腾的热气熏烫了他的额头，头发散落到额前，敛去了身上那股锋芒毕露的张狂，多了点温和的内敛。

“老板，我要米线，在这吃。”

一道很年轻的声音，贺天听到声音抬起眼，这一看，就移不开视线了，一双踩着拖鞋的脚，男人的脚，往上看，休闲大短裤包裹着的大腿，白嫩嫩的很结实，身上一件洗褪色的T恤，那头毛绒绒的短发，说话时攒动喉结的脖颈，白净的面庞露出略颓丧的神情，眉眼低垂着，看起来好像心情不太好。

说话那人恰好回过头，瞬时两人四目相对，贺天流露出的视线过于赤裸热情，那人招架不住让人这样激烈的看，垂下眸子抿着嘴找个位子坐下，不自在地抽起张纸巾擦了擦桌面。

贺天望着那双脚，那人的脚趾不安地蜷曲着，那人小心地拿眼看着贺天，两眼交汇的瞬间猛地缩回去，紧张地绞着他那条宽松的短裤，贺天端起那碗米线坐到他的对面，对面人吓了一跳，贺天扬起嘴角笑着说：“不好意思这位同学，我觉得你很面善想知道你叫什么名字，我们可以认识一下。”

那人一脸不可思议的表情，愣了片刻，嗫嚅了下嘴开口道：“我…我姓莫，名关山。”

“你好，我叫贺天！”贺天伸出手，神情示意了一下。

莫关山立马伸出手和他握了握，两人放开手，贺天靠近莫关山的耳边，莫关山感觉到一阵风扑到自己的脸，带着一股冥府之路的香水味，贺天哑着声音跟他暧昧地说：“我觉得你的脚很好看，能不能…”

贺天话还没说完就被莫关山猛地一推，莫关山惊红着脸，起伏着胸口指着他气骂道：“变…变态！”

转身拔腿要跑，结果手被贺天擒住背到身后，整个人被贺天紧紧抱在怀里，莫关山急得往后踢了一脚，贺天把莫关山的膝盖窝一顶，莫关山瞬间脚软了下来，贺天鼻梁碰着莫关山的耳垂，声音低沉：“莫先生，我只是赞美你一句，你不必这样气急败坏吧？”贺天停了下，接着，“算了，我们有缘自会再见。”

贺天放开了莫关山，对着在那看戏的老板说：“老板，结账！”

莫关山捂着手气得咬牙，对着老板气汹汹地说：“老板我不吃了！”

巷子外头，贺天撑着车门看着莫关山快步跑回家的背影，眼里压抑着不可说的欲望……


End file.
